


Encore et encore

by asrial



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James ne pourra jamais echapper à Pyramid Head. Encore moins à présent que le bourreau de Silent Hill l'a choisit comme son jouet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore et encore

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est sortit dans le Fanzine AYA. Ce fanzine n'étant plus disponible a la vente, je mets ce texte en ligne

James ne joggait pas.  
James courrait comme un dératé pour sauver sa vie.  
La sirène venait de retentir une fois de plus et déjà, il sentait la présence de son ennemi le plus intime lui brûler la nuque.  
Autour de lui, les murs se pleuraient comme des patates trop cuites pour révéler un monde lépreux et sale qu'il avait apprit a connaître depuis des jours…des mois ? Des années peut-être ?  
Comment avoir la moindre notion du temps ici ?  
Il n'y avait ni jour, ni nuit, juste une pénombre hideuse et perpétuelle qui vous serrait la gorge autant que l'odeur de décomposition et de corruption de la ville.  
Un grincement reconnaissable entre mille fit remonter un long frisson d'angoisse le long du dos de James qui freina des quatre fers pour ne pas s'emplafonner le grillage devant lui.

"- Non, non non !!!"

Il chercha à monter au grillage pour réaliser qu'il allait du sol au plafond.  
Il était coincé.

"- NON !"

Il se retourna.  
Avec un peu de chance, il pouvait faire demi tour…..  
Trop tard.  
La forme musculeuse de Pyramid Head apparu en face de lui.  
La jupe en peau humaine de la créature lui fit remonter de la bille dans la gorge mais pas autant que le sang plus ou moins séché qui couvrait le monstre.  
Et ne parlons pas de son couteau.  
Cette monstruosité de prêt de deux mètres de long que Pyrami Head traînait derrière lui et qu'il utilisait pour couper en morceau toutes les créatures qui traversaient son chemin. S'il ne les avait pas violé avant.  
Le monstre se rapprochait pas à pas de sa nouvelle victime.  
James jeta un regard désespéré autour de lui.  
Fuir, il fallait fuir ! Mais fuir ou ?  
Le grand couteau se leva.  
Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme se jeta au sol avec un roulé boulé.  
La lame passa au dessus de lui, si prêt qu'elle lui coupa quelques cheveux.  
Elle trancha au passage le grillage.  
Sans se soucier des écorchures qu'il en ramassa, James bondit dans la brèche. Pyramid Head était trop grand pour le suivre sans finir de ratailler le grillage.  
La sirène retentit encore.  
James se retourna.  
Le monstre était accroupit près du grillage. Une longue langue noire et fine comme celle d'un serpent mais non bifide léchait langoureusement les traces de son sang sur la résille de métal. Lorsque Pyramid Head entendit la sirène, il se redressa lentement.  
Son casque de métal se pointa vers l'humain qui s'était immobilisé tandis que sa main musculeuse s'accrochait au grillage pour le secouer une seconde avant qu'il ne se détourne, chassé par le retour de l'univers normal.  
James se laissa glisser au sol, le cœur au bord des lèvres.  
Avec de la chance, il avait quelques heures devant lui.

***

Il avait finit par trouver une chambre d'hôtel pas trop poussiéreuse et sale.  
Miracle supplémentaire, il y avait encore de l'eau dans les tuyaux. A croire quelqu'un lui envoyait un signe !  
C'est avec un plaisir sans nom que James ôta ses vêtements pour les jeter au fond de la baignoire.  
Il les noya de savon puis les rejoignit sous l'eau chaude. Avec de petits gémissements de plaisir, il se savonna longuement puis frotta ses vêtements avant de les rincer.  
Sortit de l'eau, enfin propre et non plus recouvert de sang, il essora dans l'une des serviettes ses habits.  
Ils étaient encore humides mais sécheraient rapidement sur sa peau.  
A moins que…  
Il hésita.  
Le lit avait l'air moelleux et confortable, il avait encore quelques heures devant lui…  
James posa ses vêtements sur le dossier de la chaise avant de se glisser voluptueusement sous le drap a peine poussiéreux.  
Il n'avait même pas posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormait profondément.

***

Ce n'est pas la sirène qui le réveilla.  
Il dormait trop profondément pour broncher même s'il y risquait sa vie.  
Son épuisement était tel qu'il ne bougea pas plus lorsqu'une grande main se posa sur sa joue.  
Ce n'est que lorsque la pointe d'une grande épée le cloua au lit qu'il ouvrit les yeux en hurlant.  
Paniqué, il se figea.  
Au dessous de lui, le grand masque métallique de Pyramid Head le fixait.  
Le jeune homme se débattit une seconde, juste le temps de réaliser que la lave en fusion de son épaule provenait du grand couteau de son ennemi qui l'avait cloué au lit.  
Il n'avait pas entendu la sirène !   
Perdu, il chercha des yeux une sortie, une arme, n'importe quoi ! Il était nu dans un lit, à la merci du monstre.  
PH gronda doucement. Une longue langue noire et serpentine sortit de sous le masque pour caresser le visage de James.  
Le jeune homme tourna la tête, la nausée au bord des lèvres.  
C'est alors qu'il réalisa.  
De tous les endroits où il aurait pu trouver refuge… Voila pourquoi la sirène ne l'avait pas réveillé. Voila pourquoi il n'avait pas sentit la transition.  
Contrairement à d'habitude, les lieux n'avaient qu'a peine changée.  
Il était au cœur des ténèbres pourtant. Ce qu'il avait prit pour une chambre anodine et à l'abri dans la réalité était en fait la tanière du monstre…. Mais ce n'était pas le plus choquant.  
Cela signifiait aussi que le monstre était quelque part humain. Sinon, a quoi lui aurait servit ce lit moelleux et propre sous lui, cette salle de bain, ce petit salon avec….un guéridon avec un vase et des fleurs ?????? L'horreur de la situation avec ses murs tavelés et tordus ne lui en parut que plus grande.  
Un rire un peu hystérique lui échappa, lui arrachant un hoquet de douleur.  
Le grand couteau fut brutalement retiré de son épaule. James resta paralysé une minute a mesure que la douleur refluait.  
Un morceau de tissu fut pressé de chaque coté de la plaie puis maintenant avec un bout de quelque chose que James refusa de reconnaître comme de la peau humaine tannée.  
Une seconde, il se demanda pourquoi le monstre le soignait avant de comprendre. Les lieux étaient rigoureusement propres. PH ne voulait tout simplement pas souiller son sanctuaire de son sang.  
Un frémissement de dégoût parcourut James lorsque la langue noire et fine descendit sur son torse et son ventre.  
Le drap qui le couvrait fut arraché sans qu'il ne parvienne à le retenir.  
Aussi agile qu'une sourit, l'humain bondit vers la porte mais le monstre fut plus rapide.  
Une énorme main brutale le rattrapa par l'épaule pour la tordre.  
La douleur fut assez forte pour le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience.

***

La sirène le réveilla cette fois.  
Il était toujours dans la chambre d'hôtel.  
Sous ses yeux terrifiés, la réalité se retira pour laisser place aux terreurs de Silent Hill.   
Et au monstre.  
Pyramid Head le fixait, les mains appuyées sur le pommeau de son couteau géant, assit sur une chaise.  
On aurait presque pu croire qu'il veillait un enfant malade.  
James laissa échapper un petit gémissement de peur.  
Le monstre s'était levé.  
Le couteau resta debout, sa pointe fichée dans le sol.  
Le jeune homme se débattit.  
Il était attaché aux montants du lit.

"- Non… non…. Non…."

Ses gémissements semblaient fasciner le monstre.  
PH posa une énorme main sur le torse du pauvre humain.  
Il lui aurait suffit d'attraper la peau chaude sous sa main pour écorcher vif le pécheur attaché sur le lit. Mais il ne fit pas.  
Il était dans son Sanctuaire.  
Il faisait ce qu'il voulait ici.  
Il ne s'occupa pas des balbutiements de l'humain quand il souleva ses hanches et écarta ses cuisses, pas plus que de ses hurlements de douleur lorsqu'il le posséda brutalement.  
Il était dans son Sanctuaire et pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de cet humain qui avait fait la bêtise de se livrer a lui.   
Pourtant, c'était aussi ce qui allait lui sauver la vie…. Tant qu'il resterait là.  
Les hurlements de James décrurent sensiblement.  
Non que la douleur ait diminuée, juste que sa gorge était trop à vif pour qu'il puisse encore crier.  
Le membre énorme du monstre le labourait de l'intérieur, le déchirait au point qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir survivre.  
Il sentait son sang couler sur ses cuisses et dans son dos.  
Chaque étreinte de Pyramid Head lui arrachait un peu plus les entrailles.  
Perdu au delà des larmes, l'humain finit par s'abandonner complètement, défait et vaincu. Il avait fuit pendant un temps infini pour finalement se livrer lui-même à ce monstre.  
Et quelque part… Quelque part tant mieux… Il se rappelait de Mary, son épouse qu'il avait assassinée. Entre autre…  
Il ne valait pas mieux que ce monstre qui le torturait.  
PH s'immobilisa soudain en lui pour relâcher sa semence.  
Perdu au fond de son trou de douleur, James s'en étonna.  
Comment une créature comme ça pouvait avoir de la semence ? Il ne pouvait se reproduire n'est ce pas ? Un tel monstre de cauchemar ne pouvait pas en engendrer d'autres ?  
James ne bougea pas lorsque PH se retira de lui.  
Le ventre du monstre était couvert de sang, le sien.  
Il n'allait probablement pas y survivre. On pouvait faire un garrot sur un membre mais pour une hémorragie interne… Il sentait son sang chargé d'un autre fluide plus clair couler lentement hors de lui. Ses muscles avaient été déchirés sans qu'il ne puisse rêver à une quelconque guérison.  
La douleur s'éloignait déjà.  
Le monstre le fixait de son masque, calme et visiblement satisfait.  
James ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne le libérait pas. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu fuir de toute façon. Il était brisé de toutes les façons possibles. Ses hanches déboîtées le mettaient au supplice, presque autant que ses intérieurs déchirés.  
La langue noire de Pyramid Head se glissa sans sa bouche en un répugnant baiser qui le laissa hors d'haleine.  
La sirène retentit.  
Il allait mourir seul.  
Ou tout au moins, il l'espérait.  
Les murs de la chambre perdirent leur teinte lépreuse pour redevenir la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait trouvé.  
Et ses plaies se refermèrent….  
Infligées par le cœur des ténèbres, elles se retiraient en même temps qu'elles.  
Mais James était toujours attaché.  
Un rire à moitié fou lui échappa.  
Lorsque la sirène retentirait encore, Pyramid Head serait là, encore.   
Pour lui.  
Il n'aurait même pas la chance de mourir.


End file.
